


No Good With Words

by musiclily88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/pseuds/musiclily88
Summary: but I'm worse
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	No Good With Words

**Author's Note:**

> domestic

“You’re very annoying,” Draco says, as if that’s some kind of news that Harry needs to hear.

“I know,” he says, smiling, acting like he doesn’t know what he looks like.

The thing is, he knows what he looks like, and so does Draco.

It’s a bit dangerous, is the thing.

And they both know that, a bit more than they’d like to admit, because they’re both a little bit dangerous, more than they’d like to admit.

“If you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

Draco sighs. “Brash offer.”

“You think?” Harry rocks his head to the side, cocking an eyebrow. “Hadn’t considered it like that.”

“Of course you hadn’t. You’re not very bright.”

“Fuck you. I’m the Chosen One,” he says, giving a bright grin.

“You’re very much not.”

“You chose me.”

“Pretty words.”

“Don’t need pretty words, do I? I know what I’m about.”

“Do you? Are you very, very sure?”

“Of course,” Harry replies, biting the inside of his lip. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re kind of an idiot.”

“I’ve heard told that I’m annoying, too.”

“There is that,” Draco agrees, placing his thumb onto the bottom of Harry’s chin. “I think it’s time to go to bed, too.”

“Do you?”

“I’m much, much smarter than you, so I can genuinely guarantee, yes.”

“All right then.” Harry knocks Draco’s hand off his face, standing up to walk into their bedroom.

“Glad you could see good sense.”

“Good sex? Did I hear that right?”

“Maybe I misjudged your intelligence.”

Harry laughs, reaching back to grab Draco’s hand. “You definitely didn’t.”

“Thank Salazar.”

“I will punch you into next year like the muggle you so clearly are.”

“How very dare you.”

Harry drops Draco’s hand, moving to open the door. “Any way I like.” He turns back, smiling. “Care to join?”


End file.
